game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Shard Parisa
Personality Shard has some trust issues, to put it lightly. She tends to be a bit aloof, and suspicious of most people. If one manages to gain her trust, though, her loyalty shines through her cold exterior. She is incredibly stubborn, and once she has figured out a goal, she will try relentlessly until it is achieved. She can be quite hot headed and hostile, with a bit of a short temper. She is quite observant, and quite paranoid in regards to possession. This combination of traits makes her quick to convince herself that someone is being controlled, and she refuses to show any mercy to whatever entity is doing it. Relationships Family Shard's relationship with her Ribbon is somewhat strained. Shard's a bit uncomfortable about her, but is rather concerned about what is going on with her and on Ripple Star in general. No one's entirely sure just who Shard's father is, we know that it's definitely ''not ''Kirby, and they currently live on Ripple Star. Friends She doesn't quite trust anyone enough yet. The closest she'll get to friendship is getting very defensive about someone. Kaolin has gotten this treatment before, if only for the fact that the fairy knows very well that there are other beings capable of possession. Shard used to have a few friends way back when on her home planet, her closest being another fairy, Shaylee. She doesn't tend to talk about her (or even refer to her by name, for that matter). Romance She claims to "not have time for romance". Gallery NEW Shard Reboot (2).png|Updated basic Shard (again) Shard_Aesthetics.PNG|Shard aesthetic board THE GIRLS ARE BACK IN TOWN.png|A Star Allies-themed doodle of Shard and Abby OLD Begone!.PNG|Her threattening Abby (old design). Doodles of Shard.jpg|Various drawings of Shard, along with three of her outfits: Class Craze, Pledge Days, and Player's Break.) Redundant Gun.png|Palette of Shard (with her shard gun) for Umbrella (and Hungern). Time to Pledge for the Good of the Universe.png|Shard's Pledge Days dress. Crystal Pamyu Pamyu.jpg|Decoraish Shard (Based off the New 3DS ad with Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) Jazz LATE Halloween.jpg Halloween Junk by Jazz 2.jpg Jazz Halloween 2016 (5).jpg|Shard (right) for Halloween of 2016 Trivia * Shard's real name is Crystal. * Shard wasn't originally going to be made, but Jazz got too attached to her design. Unfortunately for her, this was not the last time such a thing happened. * Shard is eight inches tall. * Shard still owns some of her traditional clothes, and they still fit her. She just refuses to wear them away from home. * Despite her threats, Shard gets nauseous at the sight of blood, especially when she knows she caused it. Fake blood can, unfortunately, cause this reaction in her as well. * Now, Shard's sort-of-theme would be an in- game tune from The Crystal Shards... sort of. A remix of the game's true final boss's theme, to be precise. Said remix also resulted in Shard's creation. * Shard has an uncanny ability to appear out of practically nowhere. No one has asked her how she does it, but most assume that it's the result of what little magic she has. Category:Jasmin231's OCs Category:Original Characters girl Category:Girl Category:Females Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonist Category:Original Characters